1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer chassis, and more particularly relates to a computer chassis with capability to suppress electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of Related Art
A chassis is a necessary part of a computer such as a personal computer, for supporting and protecting electronic components of the computer. In a typical computer chassis, a lid is directly engaged with a casing by welding, or is detachably engaged with a casing by any of various mechanical means. When the engagement is a detachable engagement, this may be by way of a simple single-side contact at joints of the lid and the casing. Alternatively, bulges arranged in a line may be provided on the lid or the casing to improve the engagement therebetween. In still other arrangements, there may be multiple bulges provided in non-linear arrays.
In use of the computer, electronic components on high-frequency circuits produce electromagnetic waves. No matter how the lid is engaged with the casing, the electromagnetic waves can easily leak out of the computer chassis via the joint(s) where the lid engages with the casing. That is, the electromagnetic waves may unavoidably radiate out of the computer. Such electromagnetic waves are liable to cause electromagnetic interference in other nearby electronic devices. In particular, sensitive electronic devices near the computer may malfunction.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer chassis which can overcome the above-described problems.